


Now

by drabbletale



Series: (Red)Fellswapcest drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, FS!Sans x FS!Papyrus (the red ones), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “Beg for this…” Black whispered, rolling his hips.“m-m’lord, please…” The mutt gasped.





	Now

Black straddled Mutt, his hands sliding up under his pet’s t-shirt slowly, letting his fingers linger over the curve of each rib. Mutt hissed as the clawed fingers scratched back down the outer side of his ribs, then arching his spine when Black’s hands began to tease the sensitive underside of his sternum.

“Beg for this…” Black whispered, rolling his hips down against the confined hardness in the Mutt’s jeans.

“m-m’lord, please…” Mutt gasped.

His eyes closed tightly and a ragged moan tore itself from his throat when Black bent down and bit into his collarbone, mercilessly teasing him with small sparks of pain as he roughly lapped up the marrow that trickled out. His Lord knew how to rile him up, knew how to work him into a trembling mess.

“ _please_ ,  **fuck** , just let me…” Mutt groaned, his hands sliding over his brother’s slender hips in an effort to appease the pressure building in his pelvis. “i want to fuck you… don’t make me wait… m’lord… i’ll make it good, i’ll do whatever you ask…”

Black chuckled, kissing a trail up to his pet’s neck where he licked and nibbled as he began unfastening his shorts.

The moment Mutt heard the zipper being yanked down, he took control; pushing Black off onto his stomach as he pulled his brother’s shorts down past his ankles.

Black grunted, but didn’t stop the other skeleton, even when he felt magic-slicked fingers pushing into his conjured entrance, causing a slight burn.

“Mnh… Careful, you filthy brute! F-fuck! Ah!” the smaller skeleton whimpered, back arching as the heat started to build faster. “Hnn…”

Black pushed his hips back into the Mutt’s hand, urging the fingers deeper, harder… Mutt twisted his fingers around to stretch the opening wider, and when he was satisfied he pressed himself down against his willing master.

“m’lord? can i?” Mutt asked softly.

Black could feel the other’s hands sliding between them, undoing the front of his own jeans. He waited until he felt the Mutt teasing the tip of his dick against his ectosex, before he finally answered.

“For fucks sake, don’t make me wait you stupid-”

His words were cut off as he was impaled, sharp and swift, buried all the way to the hilt. Black let out a silent cry, but it twisted itself into a choked moan. His mutt didn’t allow him time to adjust before he pulled back and started to fuck him in earnest. Black was all too willing to accept the rough treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> So are these two (Blackberry and Mutt/Puppy/Slim) Fellswap or Swapfell???? I seriously have no idea. I love the whole 'm'lord' thing though... so much. haha.


End file.
